This invention relates generally to torque transfer apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an angular output transfer case adapted for use in a four-wheel drive vehicle or the like. The transfer case permits the front or rear output shaft, or both, to be oriented at an angle relative to the input shaft.
In recent years there have been many improvements in automotive drive trains, including improvements relating to torque transfer cases adapted for use in four-wheel drive vehicles. As vehicles are downsized, at least one propeller shaft, usually the front shaft, becomes shorter. This results in an increased angle between the shortened propeller shaft and the transfer case output shaft to which it is coupled. The modern tendency has been to provide a double cardan joint (constant velocity universal joint) for coupling these shafts so as to compensate for the large included angle. This represents a costly addition to the transfer case.
Further, in the design of modern four-wheel drive vehicles, placement of at least one differential, usually the front differential, often is in a position offset from the vehicle centerline. Typically, this requires a lengthened transfer case to bring its output shaft into line with the differential input. This also represents a costly addition to the transfer case.
There remains a need in the art for a simple, inexpensive transfer case which will compensate for a large included angle between its output shaft and an associated propeller shaft, and which will negate the necessity for lengthening the transfer case itself.